Harry Lives
by ShamarAqua
Summary: Look inside.
1. Intro

Song of the Soul.

Harry was extraordinary more than what the Wizarding World ever thought possible. Come along as Harry leaves Hogwarts before fifth year and goes to Academy of the Arcane Arts in Somewhere of Nowhere. Follow along as Harry sheds his golden mask to show the ... entity beneath.

Chapter 1.

Harry was bored and a bored Harry was never good just ask Seamus, Harry wondered if his eyebrows grew back in time for summer holidays.

Pondering this he let out a sigh of ever growing gloominess as he remembered what happened at the end of the year with Cedric dying and Voldemort coming back.

Feeling the sadness coming frim her Master Hedwig narrowed her eyes and hooted letting Harry know she wanted to go out. As he released her into air she felt where Magic was leading her and flew there in 2 hours she was flying back with a letter in her beak satisfied she had done the right thing.

As Hegwig alighted on the open windowsill she saw her partner wasn't looking at her she rolled her eyes and flew into the room smacking him in the back of the head where was on jis belly on the bed reading Mr WingSlicks Wizarding Fly gear from Around the World. A book he bought in Diagon Alley one year but forgot about it in his trunk.

"Bloody Hell Hedwig what you do that for!?"

Looking up at his companion he saw thatt she had a letter in her beak. Taking the letter from her he saw that an intricate symbol was imprinted in wax. The symbol depicted a sword on fire crossed with a wand shooting stars from its tip over a book with a triquetra wrapping around them overseen by a phoenix with the letters AAA written in old english font over its head with its wings stretch underneath were the words...

"Magicis sanguinem nostrum dominum."

Suddenly a heavy wind filled with the presence of something older filled yhe room briefly, before ift suddenly left but the presence awaken something inside our yound hero and that is where it Truly begins isn't it.

**I'm currently writing on my phone so bear with me please.**

PS** When i do get a laptop i may need a beta reader so ill tell you..**


	2. Some Words Spoken

I regretably do not own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. That right resides withtheir respective authors.

_I'm moving up the time lines so that Harry and Percy both are the ssame ages. So they were both born in 2000 and the year is 2014, so after Cedric died and around the time of the Titan's Curse._

* * *

**New York, Summer Solstice**

The skies above the Empire State Building could not be seen due to the churning charcoal black clouds churning tempesteously. As one zooms closer to a specific floor that is both exists and doesn't exist at once and that floor is 600th floor.

*

* * *

The Gods were having their usual...meeting, well arguments should be an appropriate name for it along the lines of,

"Sea disasters are more spectacular, just look at the titanic both the movie and the actual event!"

"NO! Air disasters are the best! A few Tornadoes and the mortals become unbelievably scared!"

"Pah! A Hurricane or Tsunami can create even more scared mortals!"

"I don't see the appeal in Hurricanes just pure chaos!"

"You good for nothing kidnapping scum! I can't even see my daughter while she's down there separated from her precious flowers!"

"You literally visited her for Christmas! And why do you celebrate Christmas when you're a Greek Goddess for our sake!"

"That's beside the point! And for your information he sends the best gift and is a Great therapist!"

"Dammit woman! Have you learnt nothing from what happened with the Chaos forsaken runt Trickster!"

"You should really leave that petty vow behind and join the..."

"NO YOU EMPTY HEADED BIMBO! My hunters and I are perfectly fine!"

"You can't rush into battle that is simply illogical and would be countered by forces that are equipped and ready using any one of the numerous and logical strategies I have come up with."

"Bah! Running into Battle is the best kind of fight!"

"Stealing Aphrodite's makeup is so last century!"

"Agreed we should be thinking outside the box, but what?"

"I don't know yet…

Apollo trailed off as his chin hit his chest, he slowly inhaled and exhaled an enormous mass of green smoke which sounded like a thousand angry snakes drawing the attention of the throne room especially a being looking like a man in a sharp ash grey pinstripe three piece suit with electric blue eyes , and a seemingly teenage girl with auburn locks and silver eyes.

_Death's Master flight unhindered be,_

_Unless great terror and pain the world shall see,_

_Sun's beam lights the path towards the end,_

_Sea spawn and Magic Born befriend,_

_Love shall know a great sacrifice,_

_Because only the flight from death's death shall suffice_

_Or the ending will be anything but Nice._

The throne room was quiet for a couple of seconds before all hell broke loose, Apollo coming out of the trance was to say the least confused.

*

* * *

**Meanwhile not too far away**

The campers at Camp Half-Blood were to say the least confused and a little worried for 1) no one asked for a prophecy and 2) when did oracle move to the middle of the camp with no seeing!

*

* * *

**A little further but still in the USA**

The Augur looked confused about why he was in the Senate building when he was sure he was eating his Cheerios a second ago.

"Well that happened. I really need to start paying more attention to these things." said someone in a purple toga.

*

**

* * *

****In the Scottish Highlands**

The teachers of a very prestigious school of magic were currently looking surprised at one of their number who wore numerous bangles and shawls, who was currently clearing her throat. After drinking some of her water the teacher went on as normal saying,

"Yes I had a premonition that I would relay grave news to you on this day and that's why I came down here. I also had a rather unsettling tea reading that an adolescent stag would be threaten by two dementors while protecting a pig while a poison breathing pink toad poisons a beautiful forest. Does that hold any significance to you Severus?"

"I don't see why you would think your ridiculous parlor tricks would be of any meaning to me." Severus replied seemingly as usual, however if anyone had known the frigid professor they would know when he was frightened and too bad the Headmaster and the Deputy-Headmistress knew him as well as one can know Severus Tobias Snape as both mentors, colleagues and dare I say it… friends.

"Well then, no need to be so rude!"

A pair of usually twinkling eyes locked eyes with those of his second in command and his former spy conveying an entire conversations in a matter of seconds.

*

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A man checks a golden pocket watch that has around 10 hands,

"Hmm… it's almost time," he said to himself and closed the pocket watch with a snap and put it in his front right hand vest pocket. "It's almost time."

And in the blink of an eye he was there and then he wasn't with only the mourning cry of death bells in his wake.

* * *

**How was that guys? Any suggestions? Questions? Let me know.**


End file.
